


Baby, It's Raining (cats and dogs)

by Coconut_Kid



Series: Home [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Kid/pseuds/Coconut_Kid
Summary: Jaebum is a cat person.Mark is a dog person.Somehow they manage.Well, kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! I've decided to write this short fluffy oneshot to give you a break from my usual depressing stories.  
> This is a filler for an anonymous prompt : Person A is a cat person. Person B is a dog person. The two of them are arguing which pet to buy. (Bonus points if they get both.)  
> I'm a trash and don't know who to ship anymore.  
> Thirsty hoe for red haired Mark.(Well, Mark in general lol)  
> Enjoy! <3

’’Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t hit you with this kitchen spoon, Im Jaebum.’’ Mark’s eyes are fierce, flaming like the burner under his rice cooker.Originally, he was trying to make a nice dinner for him and his fiance, but when two hot heads collide, everything else becomes irrelevant.

’’Wow, really?’’ Jaebum’s voice is coated with sarcasm.Mark loaths when he uses that kind of tone with him.’’Violence.Great.Are you going to raise our children with that kind of an attitude?’’

Mark’s eyes almost bulge out of his head, smell of burnt rice filling the heavy air around them.’’Children?! How do you expect us to raise a child together when we can’t even agree weather we should get a cat or a dog!’’

Jaebum groans in frustration, takes three large strides across the room to turn off the stove that is surely about to burn their house down.’’Shit!’’

Mark replies with another curse, takes an old rag from the counter and waves it in the air to chase away the smoke.The fire alarm beeps above their heads in a steady, continuous rhythm.

’’Just step away, you’re going to get hurt.’’ Jaebum’s voice is softer, eyes not even fixed on the other male as he tries to examine the damage that’s already been made to their new oven.

Mark continues to stand beside him, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows pinched in irritation.’’So now you’re gonna order me around.I don’t think so.’’

Jaebum glares at him with a look that all but screams _’are you fucking kidding me right now?’_ The older male holds Jaebum’s gaze, lips pulled into a tight line.

’’Can you just leave your godawful stubbornness behind for once and help me with this?’’ Jaebum desperately tries to scrub the black residue from the stove, hissing and cursing when he almost breaks the soon.

’’No.You’ve got this.You’re a man.’’

’’Seriously, Mark?’’

The redhead shrugs, leans his hip against the counter and lets himself enjoy Jaebum struggling.

’’Why did I get on my knee for this?’’ Jaebum mumbles under his breath, coughs when he accidentally inhales the smoke.Mark’s mouth gape, before his gaze hardens into the one of incredulity.He knows that Jaebum lets hurtful words such as these slip his tongue in a moment of frustration, but that doesn’t dilute the sting they have at Mark’s heart.

 _It’s your fault_ his inner voice whispers, but he completely ignores it, hot, red anger boiling in his blood.

’’Fuck you.’’ He spits, words dripping with far more venom than intended as he takes off the apron and throws it on the kitchen table.

’’You wish!’’ Jaebum shouts back, desperately trying to scrub the blackness from the bottom of the bowl as well until he gives up and throws it in trash, burnt rice and all.’’We’re getting that cat!’’ He yells into the direction of his and Mark’s bedroom, but only gets silence as a response.

With a sound of their bedroom door slamming shut, guilt slowly seeps into his heart, heavy and annoying, nudging him to go and apologize, but his pride, that is twice the size of his balls, makes him stay and sleep on the couch that night.

-

They avoid each other as much as they can.

Well, Mark avoids  _him_ to say the least.

And It was okay with Jaebum, for the first two days, even peaceful since no one was there to nag him throughout the whole day.No one was telling him to put down the toilet seat, to put away his socks in a drawer instead of sowing them all around the apartment, to wash the dishes every other night.

But then again, no one was greeting him with chaste, sleepy kisses when he came home from work exhausted.No one was asking him about his day and telling him about theirs.It was as if he was living alone again.And what he sometimes thought would be a blessing, filled him with more pain and emptiness than he could’ve imagined.

It sucked having Mark be mad at him.It _sucked_ majorly.

Jaebum comes home from work on the fifth day, greeted only by an empty table, no dinner, Mark’s dishes resting in a sink, dirty and long forgotten.He hears muffled voice from the TV  in their bedroom and his heart may or may not hurt a little bit more than his stiff neck from sleeping on that damn couch for four nights in a row.

-

 

’’I swear to God, he drives me to the edge of insanity.’’ Mark says against the rim of his mug, steaming coffee caressing his pale face.His best friend, Jinyoung, looks at him over the table with eyes filled with sympathy.

Mark doesn’t like it one bit.

’’You two have always been like this,’’ Jinyoung’s tone is borderline casual and Mark wants nothing more than to pour his hot coffee all over the dark-haired male.He didn’t invite him over to take this situation just like any other one when him and Jaebum fight over petty things.This was serious.Their future marriage was on the thin ice.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes when Mark verbalizes these thoughts.’’Don’t be so dramatic.You two are literally fighting over which pet to have for God’s sake!’’

’’Have you heard what I’ve just said?’’ Mark puts the mug down, dark liquid sloshing around, few drops landing on his hand with a slight burn to his skin.’’He’s questioning his proposal.’’

Jinyoung’s eyes soften further.He pulls his chair closer, leans over the table on his elbows.’’Believe me, he doesn't. It was all said in a moment of frustration. Jaebum would never mean such a thing.’’

Mark looks at him for a moment too long, searches for any trace of falsehood in those familiar, warm eyes, but finds nothing beside pure genuineness.

He exhales deeply.

’’I don’t know what to do.We haven’t spoken in over a week.’’

Jinyoung let’s out a light chuckle and drops back against the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.’’There’s a thing called _apology_.Quite useful in situations like these.Try it.’’ Jinyoung’s full lips are graced with a playful smile.

’’Why should I be the one to apologize?!’’ Mark raises his voice, doesn’t believe what his friend is implying.

’’Because you two are both as stubborn as two bulls.And if one of you doesn’t end this madness fast, it could become really serious.’’ Jinyoung puts his hand over Mark’s, lingers his touch for a while as if to pass some kind of reassurance to Mark.Also to pierce his next words through the older male’s thick skull.’’Don’t make a silly thing like this one ruin everything you’ve built together.’’

The honesty in Jinyoung’s tone pulls a string of realization somewhere at the back of Mark’s head, awakens the part that isn’t blinded by obstinacy and grievance.

Large,round clock ticks away on the wall, both of their coffees long since gotten cold.

Mark looks up at his friend, eyes round and filled with remorse.’’I need to go.’’

’’There it is,’’ Jinyoung grins.’’Take an umbrella, it’s going to rain!’’

But the front door is already being slammed shut.

-

Rain is drumming heavily against the window sill, staccato rhythm echoing through the small apartment.In any other occasion, the calming sound would’ve put Jaebum right to sleep, wheres now it only serves to agitate him.

’’You’re way off your game.’’ Jackson says through a mouthful of chips as he looks at Jaebum from the corner of his eye.

Jaebum sighs, tires to locate Jackson’s position on a small digital map in the corner of the screen, but his side of the monitor suddenly turns crimson red, player dropping on the ground with a painful groan.

’’Dead.’’ Jackson looks at him fully, takes in Jaebum’s completely distressed expression and decides to leave his game controller on the table.’’Still worrying about your fight with Mark?’’

A nod.

’’I need to fix it.’’ Jaebum darts his gaze to his best friend, face gloomy and tired.’’This is killing me.’’

Jackson pats his back reassuringly.’’Don’t worry, Mark loves you.He’ll forgive.’’ He smiles timidly.

Jaebum lets his head drop to his hands, back raising when he inhales deeply and falling as he exhales even deeper.’’God, I was such an ass to him.I wouldn’t want to speak with myself too if I were him.’’

’’What did you say to him?’’

_’’Why did I get on my knee for this?’’_

The hand that was resting on his back warmly, hits him hard over his spine. Jaebum looks up, eyes wide with bewilderment.’’What was that for?!’’

Jackson is looking at him with disappointment written all over his features.’’You dick.Jinyoung would’ve skinned me alive if I ever even thought about something like that.God you’re stupid.’’

Jaebum frowns, mouth turning into a snarl.’’Well thank you.You sure do know how to make people feel even shittier about themselves.’’

Jackson rolls his eyes, stands up abruptly to pull the other male as well.’’Come on.You need to fix this.’’

’’Where are we going?’’ Jaebum trips over his feet, trying to put his shoes on.

’’To get a puppy.’’

’’I haven’t agreed to this-Jackson!’’

Jackson spins on his heel in a swift movement, looks at Jaebum with an indifferent gaze.’’If you want to get married to Mark Tuan at some point in your life, I suggest you go to the shelter and get a goddamned dog.’’

Jaebum blinks at the shorter male, words running through his head in a rush, blurred and mashed into a series of incoherent thoughts such as _I’m doing this.I’m really doing this.I’m getting a dog.I’m going to get married one day.Hopefully._

Wrapped up in his own panic, he doesn’t even notice Jackson already done with putting his shoes and jacket on.

’’Hurry the fuck up.’’ He shouts already out of the door.

’’Okay, shit, okay.’’ Jaebum looks around himself in a haste.’’Let me just grab an umbrella, it’s raining-’’

Jackson groans loudly, enters the apartment again and _physically_ drags his best friend outside.

-

_This was a horrible idea._

That is the only thing that’s passing through Mark’s head as he runs to his apartment, caught in a downpour, small bundle of fur sitting in a cardboard box that is secured tightly in his arms and shielded away from the rain as much as possible.

He’s wet _everywhere._ His feet are basically swimming inside of his new vans (and he almost cried when he realized that they were probably ruined for good), his recently died hair, dripping red down his neck.

_Wonderful. Jaebum better be grateful._

He enters the building, climbs up the stairs with large steps and balances the box on his knee as he fumbles with the keys to unlock the door.He sneezes for the God knows what time, making the small animal mewl up at him in return.

’’Not in a mood for small talk,’’ He tries to glare at the white kitten, but his eyes soften as soon as he sees her icy blue eyes, gazing up at him with fright.For some odd reason, it makes him gulp with guilt.’’It’s okay, we’ll talk later.Don’t worry.’’

He sneezes again as he puts the box down in the hallway with a pointed look.

’’You better pray to heavens that I’m sneezing cause I’m about to catch the biggest cold of my life and not because I’m allergic to _you_.’’

_Meow._

That small noise turns his frown upside down without much of a struggle.

’’Well shit, you are cute.’’ With tentative hands he pulls the kitten out of the box, along with a soft, baby-blue blanket he had gotten back in the store.She snuggles in his arms, tries to climb up to his neck in order to warm herself.

Mark giggles.’’Hey, easy there.You know the rules-no make out till third date.’’

’’You’ve broken that rule with me.’’

Mark yelps and jumps at his spot, startled by the deep voice from behind him.He turns around quickly to see his fiancé casually leaning against the door frame, body soaked all over just as his, grey shirt clinging to his built frame like second skin.

_Well, damn._

 Mark clears his throat.’’Takes two to tango.’’

’’Or so they say.’’ Behind the amusement in Jaebum’s eyes, there is clear sadness pooling in those dark orbs.Mark feels his heart clench in his chest.’’I’m sorry.’’

Mark almost lets out a gasp.He casts his look downward, to the laminated floor, separates kitty’s claws from his sweater. _Ouch._

’’Continue.’’

He doesn’t see Jaebum’s lips stretching in a relieved smile.The younger male walks closer so that they stand chest to chest, eye to eye, and despite the coldness of their soaked  bodies, Mark only feels warmth coursing through his veins when Jaebum’s large hands settle on his waist.

’’I’m sorry for being a complete douchebag and saying all those things,’’ He licks his lips nervously, blinks as if to regain focus.’’You mean more than anything to me, Mark.It was a stupid thing to fight over.’’ He looks at the furry creature in Mark’s arms, face softening completely at the sight of their new family member, mewling happily while playing with loose threads of Mark’s sweater.

’’And?’’

’’ _And_ now’s your turn.’’

Mark snorts but there’s no more charged tension in the air between them.’’Figures.’’

He places the kitten in Jaebum’s outstretched  palms, feeling his heart swell when Jaebum coos at the small thing, cradling it close to his chest.’’I’m sorry for being a stubborn drama queen and always picking the stupidest things to fight over.And I’m sorry for leaving you hungry all these days.’’

Jaebum glances at him quickly, scratching the kitty behind her ear until she purrs in delight.’’And?’’

’’ _And_ don’t push it, Im Jaebum.’’ Mark warns.

The other male laughs, but leans in to peck Mark’s lips softly.

’’Oh, I almost forgot.’’ He says while puling away, grinning when Mark tries to reconnect their lips.’’We have one more child.’’

Mark pauses mid-air, lips pursed comically, eyes full of query.

’’What did you do?’’

Jaebum only smirks and whistles.

Almost immediately, a black, hairy bundle runs out of the living room,its tiny feet making a sound against the laminated floor, pink tongue darting out happily.The puppy circles around them, falls on his side a couple of times until he lands by Mark’s feet, standing on his back legs, brown eyes begging for a good cuddle session.

’’Oh my God! Look at you.’’ Mark all but sequels as he picks up the dog in his arms, kissing its head over and over while rubbing the small belly.In return, the pup licks Mark’s chin making the older male smile.’’Okay, okay, you’re going down.I’m already wet as it is.’’

As if reminded, he sneezes again.

 Jaebum shields the kitten away and looks at his lover with a wary gaze.’’Don’t tell me you’re allergic.’’

Mark shrugs.’’I think my ass is just freezing.’’

Jaebum exhales soundly with evident relief and kisses the kitten’s nose.

’’Hey babe,’’ Mark calls out when Jaebum starts walking to their bedroom to change out of his wet clothes, making him stop and turn around.’’ Thank you.’’

He feels Jaebum’s smile on his lips when he kisses him, deep and slow.

’’Hey,’’ Jaebum murmurs, his breath rolling over Mark’s parted lips.The said male hums questioningly, eyes still closed.’’Your son is peeing on the carpet.’’

Mark’s eyes snap open.’’Fuck! Don't laugh, help me out!’’

’’I don’t think so. Wouldn’t want to interfere on some mother and son bonding time.’’ He quickly runs into the living room, loud laugh rumbling out of his chest when Mark throws his wet sweater at him.


End file.
